


《真相之後》

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Series: Kalex [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl同人作品。</p><p>CP向：Kalex（愛情向）<br/>      　Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</p><p>時間軸：《Supergirl》第一季第十六集後<br/>時間軸二：承接同人文《You have me》、《I need You》。<br/>　　　　　二人關係在前兩篇同人故事中已發展至親密關係。</p><p>　　兩人在經歷了親吻，床上纏綿後……因為前不久Kara受紅色氪星石的影響，對Alex說了很多傷害的說話，同時亦受supergirl不再受人們信任，而兩人的關係亦再次面臨考驗。<br/>　　這次Kara決定要好好照料因為自己而手臂骨折的Alex，趁Eliza出差，就帶著她一起回到位於Midvale的家養傷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 《真相之後》第一章

《真相之後》第一章  
by Fish.

「You are my sister, and I love you, no matter what.」  
「There’s some truth to what you said.」  
「We’re going to have to work on that.」

夢境裡Alex那幾句說話還在自己腦裡迴響。  
但Kara在聞到熟悉的培根香氣時，就悠悠轉醒了。  
生物鐘告訴她現在大概是六時半，她在沙發上迷迷糊糊爬起身。

然後她摔在地上了。

Kara忘了這並不是自家公寓的那張又寬又大的布藝沙發，所以迷糊間在這張較窄的皮沙發上狠狠地滑了下去。

「你是怎樣睡到地上去的，Kara。」  
Alex的右手手臂上的骨折還需時半個月才能癒合好，所以她還是戴上了骨折吊带套，把右手掛在胸前，而左手則有些不太自然地拿著鍋鏟，一臉無奈地看著跌在地上的Kara說。

一股愧疚和怒氣從Kara身上無形地升起，她迅速爬起身，敏捷拿過Alex手上的鍋鏟。  
「Alex！你怎麼起床了都不告訴我？你的手臂還沒好，早餐由我來做就好了！」  
Kara氣鼓鼓地把鍋裡煎成金黃色的培根倒進碟裡。

Alex聳聳左肩，用笨拙的左手把身後的圍裙結緩緩解下來。  
「誰叫你半夜溜進我家都不叫醒我，還睡在沙發上。我六點就起床了，見你睡得連口水都流出來，才沒有叫醒你的。」

Kara正是在打雞蛋的手一滯，尷尬地把嘴角那已不存在的口水印擦去。  
「咳，明明昨晚是你在床上睡得都打呼嚕了，我才沒叫醒你的。」  
Kara完美地把雞蛋打在鍋上，太陽蛋在鍋上滋滋作響，Kara轉過頭去看Alex，她還在單手繞到自己背後試圖把圍裙結解下來。

低下頭來的Alex，有幾縷髮絲垂了下來，掩蓋了她的臉頰和眼睛。  
Kara突然想起前幾晚，Alex無助地跌坐在汽車旁，半驚恐又半哀求著要自己停手時，她的髮絲同樣凌散地掩蓋著她的臉頰。

Kara放下了鍋鏟，直直地走到Alex面前，伸出雙手環抱著Alex，從她背後替她解開了圍裙帶子上的結。

「兩隻手總比一隻手要強，Alex。」  
Kara鬆開了懷抱，輕輕地把Alex身上的圍裙脫下，套到自己身上。  
在Kara的長髮擦到自己鼻尖的那瞬間，Alex嗅到她身上那股熟悉的，老令自己聯想起橘子醬的淡淡香氣。  
十多年來，每次Alex一嗅到她身上的氣味，就覺得莫名的心安。

「從今天開始，直到你的手臂癒好為止，我會全權負責你的生活。」

是由甚麼時候開始，原本需要自己照顧的小外星人，已經成長到比她還要高的supergirl呢？  
Alex盯著自己的妹妹，這樣想著。

Kara一臉自信地穿好了圍裙後，仗著微弱的身高優勢伸手幫Alex整理一下頭髮。  
見Alex盯著自己的臉，Kara開始不好意思起來。  
「怎麼了，你不相信我嗎？」  
「我不是不信你…But，那隻雞蛋已經快燒焦了，Kara。」  
Alex輕輕笑著。

「糟糕！」  
焦味傳來，Kara表情一變，衝回鍋前開始搶救那隻已燒成碳的雞蛋。  
聽著身後傳來Alex完全不掩蓋的嘲笑笑聲，Kara轉過身給姐姐露出一副鼓起嘴、氣癢癢的鬼臉。

但其實Kara內心充滿了溫暖。  
她不能再給Alex帶來痛苦和悲傷，她要令Alex高興起來，這是她欠她的。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在汽車開往Midvale的路上，Kara少有地一臉認真和嚴肅地雙手放在方向盤上，專心開車，一言不發。  
自從父親過世後，一直都是家族裡的「柴可夫司機」的Alex少有地坐在副駕駛的位置上，偶爾別過臉來看著Kara。

「Kara，外面的人比我更需要supergirl，你真的不用陪我休假…」  
「現在人類已經不再信任supergirl了，Alex。」  
Kara的聲音聽上去遠比Alex想像的要更鎮定。

Kara微微轉過頭對她一笑，「放心，我不是放棄，我只是給他們一些時間……然後我會再回去National City救人的。」  
Alex想起前幾天Supergirl去救人時遭遇到的不信任臉孔，不由頭心裡一疼。  
她很記得從監視器裡看到，當時Kara臉上的悲傷和自責。  
「而且對我來說，最重要的人一直是你啊。」

Alex甜甜一笑，她嘗試把氣氛弄輕鬆。  
「我已經開始恨起來為甚麼媽要跑去東岸開生物工程的研究會議了。」  
「若不是Eliza不在家，我們就不能回家過你的假期了，你難道不想念嗎？你還記得我們以前老跑到屋頂上看星星嗎，這跟National City的高樓夜空景色完全不同！」  
「我知道你是想陪我，但我們完全不需要跑回Midvale這麼遠的，萬一National City發生甚麼大事，你還要趕回去……」  
「Are you crazy！若給Eliza知道你的手臂因為我而骨折，我們倆絕對會被罵得很慘的！」  
「Kara，這又不是你的錯。」  
「No, I did this to you, Alex. It’s my fault.」  
Kara轉過頭去，鼓著嘴繼續開車。  
Alex嘆了一口氣。

「Ok, 若你想表示歉意的話，那我就准許你在接下來的十天假期裡，像侍奉女王般一樣照顧我吧。」

照顧了氪星人十多年的人類，自然有除了食物以外，輕鬆哄好一個氪星人的方法。

Alex語畢，就馬上看到手指輕鬆在方向盤上拍打拍子的氪星人，臉上露出了跟小狗瘋狂搖尾巴般的滿足笑容了。  
這難道不是最佳的證明嗎？  
史丹福大學生物遺傳工程的Dr.Alex.Davers這樣想著。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「你口渴了嗎？」  
「有點。」  
一瓶果汁光速地塞進了Alex的手裡。  
「餓了沒有？想去衛生間的話我可以扶你。」  
一個蘋果又塞進了Alex手中。

Alex哭笑不得，「夠了，Kara，你能安靜地跟我一起坐下來休息嗎？」

她們終於回到了位於Midvale的家，這是一幢臨海別墅，是Kara來到地球後的第一個住所，亦是Alex自十四歲起，一起跟Kara生活至她們各自上大學為止的家。

「你現在只有一隻手，做甚麼都不方便，我自然要幫你。」  
Kara把Alex喝完的杯子馬上接了過來，放在桌上。  
「Kara。」Alex無奈地放下手上的蘋果，「我只是右手手臂骨折，我不是失去了活動能力。」  
Alex突然打了一個響亮的噴嚏。

「God bless you!」  
紙巾瞬間又塞進了Alex的手裡。

肯定是海邊別墅的氣溫太低了。  
Alex搖了一搖頭，「謝謝，Kara。」  
Kara舒了一口氣，「晚餐想吃甚麼？我來做。」  
「銀河系裡最好吃的巧克力核桃派？」

「那是我最喜歡吃的東西，又不是你最喜歡的。」  
氪星人歷史性地第一次聽到核桃派後，嫌棄地皺起了眉頭。  
「不行，Alex，你不能遷就我，這幾天的假期中，我要做全部你最喜歡的食物，要有營養的，這樣你的手臂才會好得快些。」

Alex有些疲憊地頭挨在沙發上，歪著頭打量她的妹妹。  
「那也沒辦法啊，你喜歡吃的東西我也喜歡吃嘛。」  
「撒謊。」  
「……好吧，其實巧克力核桃派甜過頭了。」  
「挑剔！」  
「………」  
「我還是翻一下有甚麼食譜好了。」

趁著坐在斜對側的氪星人嘟著嘴在翻手機上的食譜時，Alex忽然起了一個鬼主意，她那完好無缺的左手悄悄抓起了沙發上的靠墊，擊中了毫無防備的氪星人。

靠墊一擊即中，從Kara的臉上緩緩下落。  
Kara一臉茫然，然後是一臉不敢置信。

「這仇你居然記得現在，Alex？！」  
「人類的女人都很記仇的，Kara。」  
Alex滿意地抬起腿，點在氪星人的膝蓋上，撒嬌般說著，「快點去做飯，我餓了！」

「我會做的只有巧克力核桃派。」  
「別找籍口！我要吃千層面！」  
「…………Yes, Madam.」


	2. 《真相之後》第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl同人作品。
> 
> CP向：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 　Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
> 
> 時間軸：《Supergirl》第一季第十六集後  
> 時間軸二：承接同人文《You have me》、《I need You》。  
> 　　　　　二人關係在前兩篇同人故事中已發展至親密關係。
> 
> 　　兩人在經歷了親吻，床上纏綿後……因為前不久Kara受紅色氪星石的影響，對Alex說了很多傷害的說話，同時亦受supergirl不再受人們信任，而兩人的關係亦再次面臨考驗。  
> 　　這次Kara決定要好好照料因為自己而手臂骨折的Alex，趁Eliza出差，就帶著她一起回到位於Midvale的家養傷。

《真相之後》第二章  
by Fish.

吃畢晚餐後，涼風習習，Kara像扶著一位老婆婆般，小心翼翼地扶著對方的手，跟Alex在沙灘上漫步。

Alex忍著不翻白眼。  
「Kara，別像扶著老婆婆一樣扶著我的左手行嗎？我會自己走。」  
「萬一你摔倒怎麼辦。」  
Kara似乎不太信任Alex，但還是改為將手挽著Alex的左手臂。  
「受傷以後，你變得特別容易碎碎念誒，Alex。」

「對，將來我變成了老婆婆，也會這樣的。」  
Alex沒好氣地回答道。  
「你還記得天鵝沙灘嗎？Alex？」  
Kara突然提起往事。

Alex一愣，「啊，在高中後面的沙灘，怎麼了。」  
「天鵝沙灘的那天，我第一次害你受傷呢，Alex。」  
Kara的表情突然變得有些落寞。

Alex的腦袋迅速轉動，開始回憶。  
說真的，自她加入DEO並跟Supergirl一起作戰以來，她為Kara受的傷真的多得自己都數不清了。

Kara幽幽的聲音繼續道：「我跟Deo合作以來，你的腿受過傷，手也斷過兩次，還有上次在Black Mercy裡…」  
Alex終於開腔，「第一次，也是右手呢。」

Alex的腳步停了下來，Kara轉過身來，手覆上Alex的右手手臂上。  
「那傷疤是在這裡吧？」

Alex點頭，「你突然提起這些陳年往事幹甚麼？」  
「因為我意識到……」  
Kara的雙眼在燈光微弱的沙灘顯得特別明亮。  
「一直以來，都是你無私地對我付出，Alex。」

Alex正想反駁，卻被Kara阻止。  
「你說過的，Alex，＂We’re going to have to work on that.＂，不是嗎？」

「你沒有做錯，Kara。」Alex把她輕撫在自己右臂上的手掌緊抓著。  
「你忘了你剛來我們家時，我是怎樣表現得像個混蛋了嗎？我不是完美的姐姐，那時候我還年輕，只覺得你來到我的家庭，突然成為我的家人，我一下子覺得害怕了，你明不明白？正因為過去的我……」  
Alex講得激動，突然一下子帶上了哭腔。  
「正因為過去的我像個混蛋，我才這麼努力想當your big sister，保護你。」

Kara慌忙地輕輕擁著她。  
「對不起，Alex。」  
Alex的頭埋在Kara的肩上，她聽到氪星人強而有力的，比人類稍緩的心跳聲。

悶悶的聲音在Kara的耳邊響起。  
「我永遠都無法跟你的超能力媲美，Kara，就好像我身上毫無特別之處一樣，這是為甚麼我要加入Deo，成為最出色的特工。」

Kara溫柔的雙手輕輕掃在Alex的背上。  
「傻瓜，對我來說，你就是最特別的人啊，Alex。」

Kara鬆開了Alex，幫Alex擦拭眼角上的淚水。  
「你不用覺得內疚，你和我一樣，都有正常的情感，我們都會妒忌，會自卑……你不知道，我剛進高中的時候，我多麼羨慕你可以跟其他正常的孩子一樣相處得這麼自然。為甚麼你總能成績名列前茅，為甚麼你還能擁有美滿的家庭，有父母疼愛……」

「Alex，當時我也很妒忌十四歲的你，真的。」  
「但十四歲的我，對你仍舊像個混蛋一樣，Kara。」  
「好吧，在你手臂上縫了幾針之後，你的確是不怎麼跟我說話了……」  
「自從那次在天鵝沙灘後，我不敢再帶你跟Rick他們一起出來玩，我害怕你不能act like a normal kid, 我害怕我會因為你而被指指點點……」

Kara突然嗤一聲笑了出來。  
「直到我抱著你飛上天空看星星，你才開始喜歡上我來，對吧？」  
沙灘的冷風中，Alex突然覺得自己兩頰發燙。  
「然後你害我被媽罵了一頓－－－－」  
「我有抱住你睡覺求你原諒的！」  
「哪會有人抓住黏呼呼的水果糖紙在手掌裡然後鑽進對方的被窩要求原諒的！！」  
「我那時候又不知道水果糖紙會惹螞蟻，氪星沒有螞蟻！！」  
「…………」  
「你最喜歡吃水果糖了，那時候我只想讓Alex你喜歡我，不要討厭我。」  
「但那窩爬上我腿的螞蟻令我第一次吼了你，Kara。」  
「然後Eliza又吼了你，See，永遠挨罵的人都是你，Alex，我總是令你受苦。」

Alex深深地嘆了一口氣。  
「不，Kara，我不能想像沒你的日子。」

Kara低下頭來甜甜一笑。  
「我也是，Alex。」

一陣凜冽的風在沙灘上刮了起來，Alex打了一個顫抖，Kara熾熱的手掌輕輕掃著Alex的左手手臂。

「你冷嗎？」  
Alex搖搖頭，但又打了一個噴嚏。  
Kara擔憂地看著她，「Alex，你是不是生病了？」  
「開玩笑，我才沒這麼弱，我可是……」

Alex愣住了。  
Kara的額頭貼近了她的。

她們的距離變得超乎想像的近。

Alex靜悄悄地盯著她，不可避免地把視線落在Kara的嘴唇上。  
Kara卻緩緩退後，皺著眉。  
「應該沒有發燒，我還是帶你回去吧。放心，我會飛得慢些的。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在Kara的注視下，Alex忍著噁心，把這杯斟得滿滿的青綠色蔬果汁努力灌進胃中。

「Good girl!」Kara獎勵般摸摸Alex的頭，接過空杯。  
「Seriouly? 學Mum那套? 我還以為自大學起搬了出來後，就不用再喝Danvers牌蔬果汁了。」  
「這是Danvers的獨門秘方！別忘記我高中那年，Midvale夏天下了一星期的暴雨，我曬不到陽光，結果第一次感冒了！那時候Eliza也是不顧我的掙扎，給我灌了三大杯，我才好起來的！」  
Alex響亮地砸砸嘴巴，試圖沖淡口腔裡怪異的草青味道。

可惡的氪星人故意抓了兩顆水果糖進口中，在Alex臉前砸巴砸巴地吃起來糖。  
「小混蛋！給我一顆！」  
「我只在屋裡找到兩顆！」

Kara沒用超級速度，而是用人類的速度從沙發上奔起，跑往二樓。  
Alex忍不住燦爛地笑了，她雖然左手不能動彈，但特工的速度還是不能小覷的。

她順利地在二人昔日的睡房裡抓住了那可惡的、幸災樂禍的氪星人。

Kara明顯在房門被那張柔軟而又毛茸茸的毛毯絆了一下，腳步踉蹌間，被Alex抓住了後領。

Alex那隻依然強壯的左臂輕易地把這名愛搗亂的小外星人的後領抓了起來。  
她警告道：「我知道你還有水果糖的，交出來！」  
「怎樣，我不給，難不成你要抓我嗎，agent？」  
Kara一臉壞笑。

Alex的左手鬆開了Kara的後領，表情迅速冷了下來。  
「不給就算。」

假裝生氣這招從她十四歲起來，到現在一直都行得通。  
Alex滿懷信心地轉過身來，準備下樓。

但Alex卻猝不及防地被一雙有力而溫柔的手臂攬住了。  
Kara閃身堵在門邊，甜甜的嘴唇輕輕點在Alex的唇上。

Alex可以感到帶著橘子甜味的、柔軟的舌頭輕輕伸進她的唇間，原本覺得被草青味道麻痺的舌頭，味蕾瞬間被甜甜的味道所軟化。

始作俑者頑皮地收回了這驚鴻一瞥般的突襲之吻，然後退後了一步，好以整暇地站在整個人愣在原地的Alex身前，面不改容地把堅硬的水果糖咬碎，快速吞下。

「已經傷風了，就別吃糖果，乖乖去刷牙睡覺。」  
小惡魔還伸出她那條被水果糖染成橘子色的舌頭，向Alex示意她那兩顆糖果已經吃掉了。

Alex只覺得自己臉頰迅瞬滾燙，這下子自己即使有一個生物醫學博士學位，都分不清自己有沒因為這小混蛋的舉措而發燒。  
「你你你你你……混蛋！」

Kara無辜地瞪起雙眼，「我真的沒藏起糖果！不信你打電話問問Eliza。」

Alex這下子真的是生氣了，她冷下臉色，開始在昔日的睡房衣櫃裡翻出毛巾和睡衣褲。  
「讓開，我去洗澡。」  
Kara興奮地綻放出笑容。  
「一起吧！我們好久沒一起洗泡泡浴了！」

 

Alex為了遷就自己掛在胸前的右手，不得不想盡辦法通過擋去門口三分之二的Kara。  
但Kara卻一手搶去她左手上的毛巾和睡衣，另外一隻手頑皮地纏上Alex的腰間。  
瞬間被戳中死穴的Alex投降般退後了幾步。  
「小流氓！讓開！浴缸可擠不下我們同時兩個！」  
「怎麼可能！小時候我們都是擠在那浴缸裡面的！」  
「因為你長高了，也變胖了。」  
「胡說！」  
Kara激動得連臉都紅了，還輕跳了一下試圖扑向Alex。

然而Kara忘了這昔日睡房的門頂，相當的低。

「Aw！！好疼！」  
Kara委屈地摸著腦袋。  
「Alex，吹吹……」  
Kara委屈地摸著頭頂。  
「Kara，門頂陷下去了。」  
「…………」


	3. 《真相之後》第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl同人作品。
> 
> CP向：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 　Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
> 
> 時間軸：《Supergirl》第一季第十六集後  
> 時間軸二：承接同人文《You have me》、《I need You》。  
> 　　　　　二人關係在前兩篇同人故事中已發展至親密關係。
> 
> 　　兩人在經歷了親吻，床上纏綿後……因為前不久Kara受紅色氪星石的影響，對Alex說了很多傷害的說話，同時亦受supergirl不再受人們信任，而兩人的關係亦再次面臨考驗。  
> 　　這次Kara決定要好好照料因為自己而手臂骨折的Alex，趁Eliza出差，就帶著她一起回到位於Midvale的家養傷。

《真相之後》第三章  
by Fish.

 

最終這場浴缸爭奪戰以Kara和Alex各自妥協告終。

Alex不知道從哪裡翻出了一套性感的、鑲空的黑絲睡衣裙，說若Kara洗完澡後穿著它來睡覺的話，Alex就答應讓Kara「幫」她洗澡。

 

For God’s sake，Kara之所以會答應，絕對只是因為Alex那隻骨折的右手不方便一人洗澡。

 

滾燙的熱水令浴室漫起濃濃的蒸氣。

Kara的一頭金髮綁成了髮髻，露出了小麥色的脖項皮膚，她的臉頰和頸項在浴室裡被熱水熏成了健康的胭脂色。

 

她蹲坐在浴缸裡，努力地幫坐在前方的Alex抬高她那隻受傷的右手，然後用毛巾輕輕拭擦著對方的後背。

「Alex。」

「嗯？」

「為甚麼你從來都不對我生氣？除了…螞蟻那次。」

 

Alex感覺到背上一直輕輕擦扯的毛巾停了下來。

Alex轉過身來，坐在飄滿了泡泡的浴缸上，面對面跟Kara坐著。

「我無法生氣起來啊，Kara。」

 

Alex伸出她那隻完好的左手，伸手在對方的胸口上一點。

「因為你有著這宇宙中最善良、最柔軟的心，就算你做錯了事，但你內心總是想盡辦法去補救的。」

 

「可是我食言了，Alex，上次……上次我說過，我說我會反過來保護你，我說我不允許你受到任何傷害，結果……」

Alex拿掉Kara手上的毛巾，毛巾「嗒」一聲掉進水裡。

Alex十指緊扣著Kara的手。

「愛有時候會造成彼此傷害，不管是親情，還是愛情。」

Kara有些自責地低下頭。

「你總是害怕我會受傷，但我才是那個總令你感到受傷的人，對吧？」

 

Alex微笑地搖搖頭，鬆開了手，拉起她的手臂。

「站起身，坐到我懷裡。」

「不行！你的右手還……」

「害羞了？」

Alex挑衅般壞笑著。

Kara沒好氣地白了她一眼，小心翼翼地從裝滿水裡的浴缸裡站起身，轉過身來，坐在Alex的懷裡。

 

Kara的背緩緩靠在對方的胸口上，她感覺到Alex已挪開了那隻不能動彈的右臂。

Alex的頭親匿地靠在Kara的臉側，濕漉的髮絲擦過Kara的耳邊。

Alex輕輕在Kara臉上印上一吻。

 

「你還記得，我大學那段時間成績突然大跌，你和Eliza都很擔心我，可是過了半個月後，我卻突然提前畢業，然後告訴你們，我要加入實驗室工作了嗎？」

 

Kara點點頭，拿起Alex那隻搭在自己肩上的左手，輕輕磨挲著對方的左手掌。

Alex掌上的指關節處有不少老繭，Kara認出這應該是長期持槍的人，像軍人、警察才會有的老繭。

看來Alex為了成為出色的Deo特工，真的進行了一番艱苦的訓練。

 

「那時候爸他……」Kara停住了，她還是不想勾起這段大家都傷心的往事。

「其實那段時間，你是受到了漢克的招募，加入了Deo。」

「對，我想成為出色的特工，調查地球上的外星生物，保護地球。但我為的不止是變成跟你一樣特別，Kara。」

Alex說話時，噴出的氣輕輕擦過Kara的耳邊，令Kara內心癢癢的。

「為的是甚麼？」

「保護你。」

「但上次我……被紅色氪石影響，我說的那些……」

「我知道我不能再活在你陰影下，Kara。」

Alex的抓緊了Kara的手，溫柔地在Kara的肩上一吻。

「我知道你不需要時刻被我保護著，但只要你脆弱起來、需要人幫助的時候……我想你知道，我一定會在你身後的。」

 

「因為愛，會令我們勇敢起來。」

Kara微微側過頭，主動吻上了Alex。

Kara的手滑上了Alex滿是水珠的頸項上，感受到地球人血管間微微加快的脈搏。

 

Alex終於如願地，又嚐到這小混蛋嘴裡那股依然未褪的橘子水果糖味道。

Alex那隻不能動彈的右手靠在浴缸邊上，唯一能動彈的左手，鬆開了緊Kara的手，靈活探進水裡，環抱著水裡Kara。

 

Kara很謹慎地輕輕吻著Alex的唇，她害怕她會傷害到對方。

Kara的舌頭滑過對方的，然後又輕輕退了回去。

Alex意猶未盡地雙唇輕輕點在Kara的嘴角上。

Kara用有些沙啞的聲線輕輕說著。

「經過那一夜後……加上上次我被紅色氪石影響，我對你說了這麼多傷人的說話，我以為你會不再愛我……」

Alex脖項上的喉結不明顯地一動，她輕輕咽下口水。

「你這麼渴望我以後會像＂那夜＂一樣＂愛＂你嗎？小混蛋。」

 

靠在Alex胸前的Kara明顯身體繃緊了起來。

明明提出一起共浴這要求的人又是她。

 

「可惜你弄斷了我的手臂，看來今晚是不行了……」

Alex曖昧在她耳邊一笑。

「你才是混蛋，Alex！」

Kara側過身來，把Alex放在水下、自己腰間的手拿開，瞪了對方一眼。

 

Alex毫不在意地聳肩。

「別怪責我，是誰提出要一起泡澡的？」

「我我我我是看在你手臂受傷的份上！！」

「明知道我是病人，還這麼大聲吼我。」

「…………給你補償還不行嗎？」

「甚麼補償？」

「我。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

還未待Alex把自己的短髮吹乾，Kara就已經穿上那套性感的睡裙，飛快地鑽進了昔日睡房裡自己的單人床被窩裡，只露出一頭金髮的腦袋。

 

「你不過來幫我吹頭髮的話，我單手吹頭髮，可要等很久的啊。」

Alex左手拿著吹風機，一臉無奈。

 

「我不管，是你要我穿上這布這麼少的睡裙，我覺得好沒有安全感。」

Kara一副堅決不鑽出被窩的表情。

 

Alex無奈地開啟了吹風機，加大到最高風速吹起頭髮來，絕對不是因為她想盡快上床跟這小混蛋睡覺。

而是因為她真的困了。

咳，真的。　

 

Alex在轟轟聲中音量不減，她知道小外星人能聽到她說話。

「這就是我在你十八歲生日時買給你的比堅尼泳衣你一直沒穿過的原因？」

那個毛茸茸的的腦袋居然靠在枕頭上認真思考著，然後在吹風機的隆隆聲中嘗試大聲道。

「那是一部份的原因，當然還有……我不想穿了出來後，要強忍著不揍人的衝動，把那些煩人的男孩轟走。」

 

Alex寵溺般一笑，搖搖頭，專心地把自己的短髮快速吹乾。

Alex沒有穿著睡裙，而是穿著運動短褲和只有扣鈕的上衣。

Kara在床上看著自己吹髮，一副目不轉睛的樣子。

Alex壞心眼地坐在自己床上，伸展著自己的長腿，昂著頭把濕氣漸漸減退的髮絲揚開。

Kara的雙眼在她的腿上亂瞄。

Alex滿意一笑，覺得自己頭髮乾得差不多，便關了吹風機。

Kara見她一走到自己的床邊，便翻過身來，轉向牆壁，腦袋悶在被窩裡。

 

「走開，我睡著了！」

沒人回答她。

Alex鑽進Kara的被子裡，由於單人床太小，她只能側身，把沒受傷的左手壓在身下。

「我右手不靈活，只能由你抱著我來睡覺了。」

 

Kara輕輕轉過身來，確保自己沒碰到她的右手。

「床太小了，你過去睡啦。」

Kara不太自然地說，但雙手卻輕輕攀上了Alex的衣領，幫她整理好。

 

「十六歲那年，哪次打雷的時候你鑽過來我被子裡，我不是這麼說的？」

「…………那不一樣。我沒現在這麼高。」

「是的，你的確是胖了些。」

「這叫肌肉。」

「考慮到是你身上的肌肉造成我右手受傷，所以我認為今晚睡在你床上這補償，是十分合理的，Supergirl.」

Kara輕輕嘆了一口氣，她從被窩裡站起身，鑽到床邊那一側。

 

Kara手輕輕拍打在Alex的屁股上。

「Aw！」

「靠牆邊去，我睡在外側。」

 

Alex背著Kara，側身面朝牆壁而睡，她能感覺到Kara溫暖的右手攬緊了她的腰。

Kara把自己的枕頭輕輕移高了一些，讓Alex的頭輕輕枕在自己肩上。

 

「乖乖睡覺。」

「你搶了我的台詞。從前這句都是我說的。」

「誰在誰的床上，誰才能說。」

「我們甚麼時候有這規矩了？」

「From now on.」

 

Kara輕輕起身關了燈，然後下巴在Alex的頭上輕輕磨擦，她的鼻翼一動，輕輕嗅著那還散發著剛被烘乾，冒出好聞洗髮水氣味的髮絲。

 

「Good night, my girlfriend.」

「You too, my super-girl-friend.」

 


	4. 《真相之後》第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩人相擁而睡後的早上。  
> 一個惡夢令Kara醒來，夢中她對Alex做了些很可怕的事情。  
> 醒來後，為了要哄回Alex，Kara煮了豐盛的早餐。  
> Alex提議去打籃球，Kara卻不太同意，但特工用她獨有的方式「說服」了Kara.

《真相之後》第四章  
by Fish.

「Kara, it isn’t you.」  
「I’m more than I’ve ever been.」  
「Please, listen. You were exposed to Red Kryptonite. It altered your brain. You’re not seeing clearly.」  
「I see clearly!」

Alex滿含著淚水的眼睛一步一步地逼近了自己，正當Kara想繼續把這麼多年來Alex對自己隱藏著的妒忌和操控全都發洩出來時，一個柔軟的吻混著咸咸的淚水令受紅色氪石影響而滿懷憤怒的Kara暫時不能開聲反駁。

Alex的舌頭纏上了自己那會防彈的舌頭，Kara感覺到一股黑色的欲望在體裡驟然升起，連同她那股憤怒和不滿，Kara決定發洩在Alex身上，畢竟這是她先挑起的不是嗎。

氪星人強壯的雙臂輕易而舉地把Alex舉起，下一秒Alex便被Kara抱住狠狠摔在床上，Alex還沒來得及搞清楚狀況時，Kara已勾起邪笑把Alex身上的外套和藍色上衣輕易撕開。

「我知道你想要我的，不是嗎？Dear sister?」  
「Kara...」Alex本來是想用她的吻來喚醒Kara，就像王子對睡公主做的。但沒想到她這一吻反而勾出了受紅色氪石影響的Kara體裡那隻惡魔。

Kara穿著她那套黑色緊身戰衣，右肩下那S字的家族紋就像鑽石般在黑暗中隱隱把紅光映在Kara臉上。對方玲瓏浮凸的身材、精緻的妝容和邪邪的魅笑令Alex不由得看呆了，直到身下一涼，她才發現全身上下已被這絕少暴露其粗暴一面的氪星人盡數撕去，Alex驚慌地下意識用雙手意圖遮掩下身，卻被對方的雙手以異常強大的力量鉗制於兩側，很少從Kara身上體會到這種疼痛的Alex不由得眼淚湧出眼角。

「Kara！停手！很疼，放開我……！」  
「這是我一直想對你做的，Alex。」Kara高昂著她的金髮，冷冷的神色是Alex從未看到過的。「我會佔有你，而不是你佔有我，明白了嗎，Alex。」

Kara咬在Alex身上的敏感帶，疼痛和興奮的強烈訊號瞬間傳到大腦，令Alex在床上失聲尖叫………

………尖叫聲音漸漸化成高頻的噪音，Kara不由得憑直覺捏住了發出高頻噪音的來源，一手砸碎後，聲音終於平復下來。

「Kara！Kara！Kara，醒來！」

金黃色的陽光灑在狹窄的單人床上，Kara睜開雙眼後，感受著陽光給她體裡的細胞充沛的力量。但當她看到那張被她在睡夢中踢到地上的被子，還有地上那被自己捏碎的鬧鐘時，一股不安的直覺令她汗毛豎立。

Kara連忙低頭看回床上，只見睡在身旁的是衣衫凌亂，睡衣被扯得七零八落，臉色紅潤的Alex，Kara一時間精神恍惚，分不清剛才到底是夢境還是現實。

「Alex……？」Kara試探地問，她這才發現自己雙手仍貼在對方身上，一隻貼在胸脯，另一隻手貼在對方的大腿上。

紅著臉的Alex伸出完好無缺的左手，在Kara腰間軟肉一捏，毫無防備的氪星人疼極大叫，Alex已靈活地爬起身跨過Kara下了床，隨手拿起床邊外套罩在自己身上，焦急地衝出卧室的門，反手一關。

巨大的聲響終於令Kara清醒了些。  
尤其自己指間的濕潤液體。

Oh Rao……！！！！！

當Kara用樓下的衛生間完成了梳洗（當然少不得洗去手指上的液體，Kara覺得這早上實在太熱了）和在廚房比用平常更用心地煮好了早餐後，表情跟往常沒甚麼兩樣的Alex，掛著她那隻未癒的右臂走到了客廳。

「這麼快就煮好了？」

Kara這時剛剛把煎得完美的奄列連同培根一起上碟，飯桌上還放了烤烤得金黃脆口的面包，塗滿了Alex喜愛的覆盆子果醬。

「驚喜嗎？」  
Kara為Alex拉開椅子，招呼她坐下後，才用她那像小狗般的眼神盯緊對方，意圖獲得對方的原諒。

「在睡夢中被你不安份的手吵醒，我想只能說是有驚無喜。」  
Alex給自己倒了杯咖啡，但杯子卻迅速被氪星人換了杯牛奶。  
「咖啡是給我自己的。」  
Alex惱怒地瞟了她一眼，「今晚別想再跟我一起睡同一張床了！」  
Kara愧疚地低下頭，「抱歉，我我…在做夢，我也不知道為甚麼會這樣做……」  
Kara的雙手不安地糾在一起，幸好她醒得早，若她真的像在夢中一樣對待Alex，她可不敢想像後果，想想Alex那隻被自己弄傷的右手吧！

惱羞在Alex臉上仍未褪去，但她還是放軟了聲，「我從來都沒想過你也會做春夢的，Kara。」

「甚甚甚麼……！？」Kara被春夢二字嚇得抬起了頭，試圖辯駁，「我……我是又夢回了那晚上！我被紅色氪石影響後…是你先在夢中強吻的我！我一惱上來，才把你摔到床上然後把你的衣服……」

這下子輪到Kara紅著臉噤聲，她毫無疑問地想起夢中Alex赤身露體的美麗畫面。

Alex倒是樂了起來，「Kara，你早該提醒我的，下次你再有這種神智不清的時刻，我保證我會試試用吻這一招。不過我可沒這麼容易被你撕開衣服的－－」也許是想到了自己那件其實被撕扯得接近破掉的睡衣，Alex不太確定地加上一句，「當然是在我神智清醒的時候。」

「神智不清的人是我啦……夢境這回事又由不得我。」  
Kara嘟起嘴來。  
Alex看上去似是氣消了，開始動手把香氣四溢的面包送到嘴裡。  
Kara小心翼翼地看著Alex。  
「你不生氣了？」  
Alex咬了一口培根，「還是煎得太焦了。」

Kara不掩飾自己上揚的嘴角，親匿地靠近她，用手指掃開Alex臉上的面包屑。

「管好你的手指，Kara！」  
「我洗乾淨的啦！」  
「專心吃早餐！小流氓！」

被趕回座位上的氪星人不甘心地對著手指。  
人家明明最想吃的是你嘛！  
Kara決定把她多餘的精力發洩在早餐上。

早餐好不容易結束後（因為Kara覺得不夠飽，只好自己又再煮了好幾份），Alex站在廚房邊上，看著難得靜下來的Kara乖乖洗碗。

「外面是個大晴天，你想去哪裡？」  
「這是你的假期，當然是你拿主意。」  
Kara把最後的盤子用水沖乾淨，放在架上。  
「去打籃球如何？」  
Kara用看瘋子般的眼神盯往靠在牆上的Alex。  
「Don’t look at me like that! 你才是吃了八份早餐的人！我認識我們有必要清耗一些熱量。」  
Kara擦乾雙手，走近Alex，用對待小孩子般的軟聲哄著她。  
「Alex，我不認為籃球這項運動適合現在的你。」  
「我只是認為你該發洩多些多餘的能量，好讓你別再做那樣的夢。」  
嫣紅又攀上氪星人的耳尖。  
「你看著我一個人打球？多沒趣。」

「你忘了我的高中校隊的組織後衛兼隊長？當年我們可是贏過全市和全州聯賽冠軍的。我只用左手也能贏你－－－」Alex微微靠近一步，看著氪星人有些不自在地把雙手收在背後。

「－－－只要你不作弊，不用你的Super power………」  
「從小到大你和Eliza都不讓我打籃球！我玩得遜都是因為你們－－」  
「God！Kara，你有哪次投籃時不是興奮到跳著跳著，就飄到半空上的！」  
Kara突然手按在Alex的頭頂上，輕輕撫著她的頭髮，臉上是一副欠揍的壞笑。  
「就算我不飄起扣籃，你還是比我矮的啊，Alex。」  
「那是以前你總是喝光我的牛奶，我才比你矮一點點！」  
Alex義憤填膺地推開Kara的手，她冷下臉來，放出絕招－－－  
「本來我還想說打完球出完汗後再一起泡個澡……」

「我馬上去儲物間把籃球找出來－－－！！」  
氪星人飄起的衣角被特工那隻依然有勁的左手拿住，本來正想以超級速度跑開的Kara，一下子被拉到特工的身前。

滾燙的吻落在Kara的唇間，嘴角上。  
Kara再次夢到受紅色氪石影響性情大變的自己，心底還是忍不住翻起暗湧，但現在對方嘴間送來的覆盆子甜甜的味道無疑正是緩緩消褪了她內心的不安

漸漸升高的氣溫漫在彼此的呼吸間，Alex不懷好意的手掌從本來捧起Kara髮間、後頸上，變為緩緩掃向Kara的脊上，悄悄伸向她的股間。

「Alex……」  
感受到對方在自己腿間的輕輕揉按，Kara在火熱的吻間零碎地喃喃著。  
本來在早餐中灌下了三大杯果汁的Kara覺得口舌乾燥至極。  
（咖啡被Alex沒收了，因為她不能喝，Kara都不能）

突然，這甜蜜的一吻剎那間就中斷了！  
Alex的髮絲拂過Kara的臉頰，她感受到本來貼緊了自己身體的人兒驀然退後了好幾大步，一副壞笑地看著自己。

「這只是早安吻，別想太多了，小流氓。」  
Alex在Kara還沒來得及反應時，就轉身往樓上輕跑去。

Kara呆呆站在原地，撫著自己變得滾燙的臉龐和嘴唇。  
God, 看來若自己不在籃球上發洩一下，她今晚真的會在睡夢中因無處發洩而流鼻血的。

一個念頭突然擊中了被Alex吻得頭暈轉向的她。  
Kara綻放出無比燦爛的笑容。

「親愛的！你一隻手要怎樣換運動服啊，我來幫你！」  
樓上換衣換到一半，正是在跟另外一半衣袖作鬥爭的Alex，突然覺得單隻手的她在對付喜歡毛手毛腳的氪星人上，還是處於下風的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑化後的夢境、早餐調戲撩妹。擔起SG的大旗！！吼吼吼吼吼！！！  
> 姊妹黨迷妹讓我看到你們的雙手！   
> 話說這裡用了姐姐另外一套戲裡的籃球梗（Taxi brooklyn），哈哈哈哈，下章會寫籃球啦！


	5. 《真相之後》第五章-完

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl同人作品。
> 
> CP向：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 　Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
> 
> 時間軸：《Supergirl》第一季第十六集後  
> 時間軸二：承接同人文《You have me》、《I need You》。  
> 　　　　　二人關係在前兩篇同人故事中已發展至親密關係。
> 
> 　　兩人在經歷了親吻，床上纏綿後……因為前不久Kara受紅色氪星石的影響，對Alex說了很多傷害的說話，同時亦受supergirl不再受人們信任，而兩人的關係亦再次面臨考驗。  
> 　　這次Kara決定要好好照料因為自己而手臂骨折的Alex，趁Eliza出差，就帶著她一起回到位於Midvale的家養傷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於暫時完結這系列啦。  
> 日後希望再多寫姊妹的腦洞,哈哈。

《真相之後》第五章-完  
by Fish.

最終，Alex和Kara雙雙換上了無袖的運動背心來到了後園的小型籃球場。  
說是小型籃球場，其實只是後園草坪上立了一個籃球架而已。

籃球架立起來的時候，Kara都還沒有到地球來。  
Alex從小學開始已經十分嚮往籃球的活動了，終於她在某次考試中以全科第一名的成績哄得老爸給她在後園裡搞來一個籃球架，讓當時身高正是往上快速蹭的Alex天天練習打球。

Kara那頭在陽光下顯得更為耀眼的金髮已經紮成了馬尾，馬尾隨著她的步伐在Alex眼前蕩著，直到Kara轉過身來，單手拍著籃球時，Alex才從恍惚中醒來。

「Alex？真的沒問題？」  
Kara停止了拍球的動作，有點擔憂地看著Alex的右手。  
「傳球給我。」Alex簡潔地說。

球輕輕地彈到地上，穩妥地跳進了Alex的左手裡。  
雖然只能單手接球，但曾為球隊隊長的她毫無疑問地輕鬆地用大手抓起了球。

「我們來玩個遊戲吧，Kara。」  
Kara聞言挑了一挑眉。  
「我可不認為任何激烈的籃球對抗適合現在的你，Dr. Danvers.」  
「我沒說要激烈地對抗，我想昨晚夢裡已經對抗得夠了吧？對你來說？」  
Alex故意勾起了壞壞的微笑。

果然，暴曬在陽光底下的氪星人立刻臉色紅潤了起來。  
「咳，那…到底要比甚麼？」  
Alex歪歪頭，看了一眼腳下那畫得簡陋的三分線，倏地跳起，以左手投球。  
Kara的眼光隨著籃球，一起投入籃筐之中。  
「Awesome！」

Kara輕鬆地以Supergirl的速度閃身而至，把籃球抱在懷裡，再「閃」回Alex身邊。  
她語帶羨慕和妒忌的說，「要比投球精準的話，那很明顯你贏定了。」

「我現在是單手，算是讓賽了。」  
Alex從Kara手裡接過籃球，左手輕鬆地把籃球立在指尖上快速轉動成紅橘影子。  
「要是你贏的話，可以考慮讓你分享我的床，今晚。」

然而厚顏無恥的氪星人卻並不滿足。  
「再加上，今晚輪到你幫我擦背？」  
果然，她收獲了Alex的白眼一枚。  
Alex指尖上的紅橘影子一滯，她單手把球拍回給Kara。  
「要我單手給你擦背？這是欺負病人吧。Well, 再加上市裡那家聖丹斯甜甜圈店？如何？」  
氪星人瞬間忘掉了分享睡床和浴缸擦背這些獎勵，直接跳到誘人的甜甜圈上。  
「我可以吃三盒嗎？」  
「你贏了再說，每人十球。」

在不容許作弊的情況下（Alex的監視），不能展現非人的速度和力量的Supergirl自然跟前組織後衛兼隊長Alex Danvers難以相比。

那是因為籃球投球本身就富有技巧性，沒大量的練習和天生與來的球感，即使是超人也未必能百發百中。  
在Alex和Kara輪流投到第八個球的時候，Kara已經失掉了兩個球了。  
比分8:6

Kara有點喪氣，就算最後兩球她追上了，也只能打平手了。  
更何況Alex一直只用非慣用手左手來投球，而自己可是雙手投的。

「這麼快就認輸了？」  
在陽光烈日下，汗水濕潤了Alex的脖子、額上。  
看著Alex脖上汗水反射的晶瑩，Kara不由得看呆了，不自覺咽下了口水。

「咳，Alex，你贏了的話，我有甚麼懲罰？」  
Alex瞇起眼看著湛藍如畫的天空。  
「我想你帶我去看星星。今晚。」

Alex左手臂輕輕一舒，伸直了手臂。  
籃球在半空滑出弧線，卻神奇地彈在筐上，不中。  
這是Alex的第一個失球。

在緩緩走到三分線上，跟Alex互換位置的時候。  
甜甜圈和星星正在Kara內心劇烈鬥爭中。

懷著對甜甜圈的渴望的不安，Kara雙手高舉投球。  
球在籃筐邊上搖晃了一下，還是掉進了網中了。

Kara微微吸了一口氣。  
分數8:7。  
「不賴嘛，看來你真的很想念聖丹斯的甜甜圈。」  
Alex一臉輕鬆，拿著球重新站在三分線上，而Kara正是在緊張地看著她手中的球。  
Alex看她緊張的神情，不由得覺得好笑。

其實自一起上學以來，Alex能在運動上輾壓妹妹的就只有籃球了，其他運動如賽跑，她自然沒傻到要跟外星人來比較。

一個主意在Alex內心中成形。  
Alex突然背過身來，單手抓著球，憑感覺往後方的籃筐扔過去。

Kara的反應很快，當她看到Alex背後籃架出手投球時，她就知道Alex故意在讓賽了。

籃球很自然地在半空偏離方向，直直地往角落飛去，穿著白色運動背心的Kara在空中化成白影，輕輕地躍至半空，把偏離方向的球往籃筐方向一拍，再從容落地。

當Alex轉過身來的時候，看到的只有Kara那隨風飄揚的馬尾以及籃球正中空心的畫面。  
Alex瞪大雙眼，感到難以置信，因為很明顯剛才那一球她是胡亂向後扔的。  
「進了？！」  
比分是…9:7？  
她贏了。

「進了！」Kara後知後覺地做出一個驚喜的神情，「Alex，你太棒了！這一球太神了！」  
Alex有些摸不著頭腦，但Kara已經把球撿了回來了。

「你贏了。」Kara簡潔地說，再開始做出一副楚楚可憐的模樣，「Alex，你身為前隊長還欺負我。」

Alex有點疑惑，但她正想說點甚麼的時候，突如其來的一陣大風卻刮得沙塵滾滾。  
高大的身影連忙擋在Alex的面前。  
這陣怪異的強風後，Alex發現眼睛不可避免地進了沙塵，癢疼得很，根本睜不開眼睛。  
「你眼睛怎麼了？」  
氪星人緊張的聲音傳來。  
Alex正想用手擦眼角，卻被Kara抓住了手。  
「不行，Alex，手都還沒洗乾淨呢。」  
Alex感覺到帶著運動後的汗水氣息的氪星人已把頭湊近過來。

Kara輕輕地往她眼睛上吹氣。  
癢疼的感覺漸漸褪去，也許真的是吹走了眼裡的沙塵了吧。  
Alex這麼想著，睜開眼睛後，發現Kara已經雙手攀上了自己的腰，兩人的身體幾乎貼到一起，Alex可以感受到來自氪星人剛經歷運動後，身體上的灸熱。

「好了嗎？還疼嗎？」Kara一邊雙手抱著Alex，一臉關懷地微微低頭，盯著Alex的眼睛。  
「再吹吹就好了。」Alex下意識這麼回答，她不想Kara鬆開手。  
Kara卻以為Alex的眼睛還沒好，急忙又鼓起嘴，正想往她眼睛上方吹氣，卻沒想到Alex的嘴貼了上來，嚇得Kara差一點就吹出了冰凍氣息。

當然自控能力十分好的氪星人並沒有往Alex的嘴裡吹進冰凍氣息，而是驚喜地用她那防彈的舌頭跟對方灸熱的氣息交織在一起。

Alex柔軟的舌頭幾乎是急遽地佔據了有點懵的。氪星人的嘴腔，甚至左手也強硬地攀上了Kara的肩，把她緊緊扳在自己身上。

站穩不住的腳步令Kara下意識地雙手想拉扯Alex的手臂，下一秒才想起Alex的左臂還處於「不能觸碰」的狀態，於是她雙手輕輕扶著Alex的後背以維持平衡。

那件穿在Alex身上的黑色運動背心，已經被汗水浸濕了，Kara的手指輕巧地在上面描繪出Alex後背的肌肉。

Alex那不安份的左手觸上了Kara的下巴，再撫上對方敏感的耳後，才終於放過氪星人。  
她的嘴唇轉移輕輕貼上Kara的嘴角，喘著氣說：「…我覺得現在你的冰凍呼吸能用上派場了。」  
Kara被逗樂了，「你要我當滅火員嗎，Alex？」  
美麗的棕色眼睛緊緊鎖著Kara眼裡的倒影。  
「剛才你作弊了，我沒想到原來我在你心目中的地位已經超越了甜甜圈呢？」  
Kara不滿地嘟起嘴，「我在你心中的形象就這麼差勁嗎！真令我傷心！」  
她報復性地觸摸著Alex那緊緊撐起運動背心的胸前高聳之處。

「我可體會不到你的……傷心，你明明是很高興吧？」  
Alex忍住想要撕開這個可惡的外星女孩的背心的衝動，吻又落在對方的耳後、脖子上。  
「懲罰是幫我擦背，然後再帶我去看星星，Supergirl.」  
「Yes, my agent.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

下午的時光都飛逝在泡澡之中。  
根本沒好好正經在擦背的Kara，終於在「泡澡運動」中釋放了她那過多的荷爾蒙的躁動，不需要再擔心今晚在睡夢中會有流鼻血的衝動。

而代價是Kara背上添了幾道抓痕，右腰間多了好幾處被生捏出來的淡淡瘀青。  
好消息是，「泡澡運動」完畢後，Alex左臂吊带套終於被拆卸了下來，Alex在自我檢查後，以醫生的姿態宣佈自己再也不需要吊带套了，不過手臂還在癒合當中，依然不能進行劇烈活動，只能以小幅度活動一下手臂，以及……手指。

 

Kara並沒忽略Alex在說到手指時的神情，因為後者正是一邊用左手揉著發酸的後腰，一邊瞪著手試圖攀上自己的Kara。

「是你叫我幫你擦背的，現在又來怪我……咳，擦得太好。」  
「是，是，就是擦得太好了。」Alex咬著牙說。  
這個小流氓，今晚說甚麼都不能跟她睡同一張床了，她可不想手臂被壓成骨折。

Alex坐在沙發上把外套披在身上，比起白天滾燙的溫度，晚間入夜後氣溫的驟降倒是讓人感覺舒服了很多。  
「別生氣嘛。」Kara先幫對方穿好了外套，然後順勢坐在Alex的腿上。  
「走開，你好重。」  
Kara卻撒嬌般的把她毛茸茸的金髮蹭到Alex的脖子。  
「不要。你讓我休息一下，然後再帶你飛上天空看星星嘛。」  
「明明最需要休息的人好像是我，Kara。」  
Kara耍賴地把頭靠在Alex的肩上，頭頂繼續蹭著對方的下巴，輕輕翻了個身，躺在Alex的懷裡，修長的雙腿擱在沙發上，雙手開始不懷好意地扶著Alex的腰間，更有往下輕掃的趨勢。

Alex淘氣地手往氪星人的屁股上一拍。  
「正經點兒躺好，小流氓。」  
懷裡的人終於消停了。  
「你今天是怎麼幫我入球的，Kara？」  
「跳起來啊。」Kara吃吃地笑，「這對於Supergirl來說並不難。」  
「傻瓜。」Alex寵溺地看著對方傻氣又可愛的笑容，俯身一吻。  
「再多給我幾個吻，說不定我能一口氣帶你飛到月球上。」  
氪星人以一副少有的嚴肅神色說出了以上的對白。

Alex失笑，「那我沒有氧氣怎麼辦？」  
Kara撐起身子吻住了她，然後鬆開了這個吻。  
「我會一直給你氧氣的。」  
Kara在沙發上坐直了身子，緊緊地抱著了Alex。  
「太空也好，水底裡也好。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在二人昔日的睡房中，Kara輕鬆地推開了窗戶，牽著Alex的手，小心翼翼地扶她爬到了屋頂上。

「我突然想起了第一次你帶我飛上天空時的情景。」  
「你可是我第一個帶上天上飛的人類哦。」  
Kara甜甜地笑道，跟Alex一起站在屋頂上仰望著星空。  
只有夏日的蟬聲伴著這寂靜的瞬間。  
「我還記得…」Kara的聲音突然變得幽幽的，「那時候你說，即使是爆炸後滅亡的星系，其星塵依然存在於宇宙中。於是我當時內心就想，在閃爍的星體之間，說不定氪星……」  
Alex溫柔地吻上了她的髮間。  
「I got you, Kara.」  
她輕輕揉著對方軟綿綿的金髮。  
Kara那閃耀著宇宙間最美的星光的雙眼，深深地看著Alex。  
「I love you, Alex.」

Kara貼近了Alex的身體，雙手輕輕抱著她的腰。  
然後Alex便感覺到自己的身體隨著Kara一起升到半空之中。

「Are you ready?」  
「Of course.」

這晚，Alex再一次經歷了被氪星人溫暖的懷抱緊緊圍繞著，在夜裡星空下急速飛行的感覺。  
漫天綻放著光芒的星星，比她記憶中的還要美麗上很多很多倍。

只不過這一次，那名緊緊擁抱著她的女孩，已經長成了比她力量更強大，意志更堅定的女性了。

也許在十二年前，當Kara帶Alex第一次躍上星空的那晚，她就已經不自覺地愛上這個外星女孩了。

 

若干小時後，睡房裡的窗戶大開，夜風吹拂著窗簾。  
Kara趴在Alex的左肩上，輕輕喘氣。  
Alex的手指漫無目的地在對方裸露的背上遊走。  
「若有一天，我不再是我，不記得你，甚至傷害了你，你會生氣嗎？」  
「不，我會救你，我不會讓任何人傷害你。」  
「即使我要傷害你，你也會救我？你不會反擊？」  
「對，因為我永遠無法傷害我所愛的人。」  
Kara說完後笑了一笑，在Alex唇上一啄。

滿眼愛意的Alex看著Kara滿足地伏在自己肩上的睡顏。  
「Good night, my hero.」


End file.
